Prelude to Madness
by Commando Fernando
Summary: A disturbance of cosmic nature has called on to the attention of a certain being and now he searches for what could be the answer of all that he desires and worships, Death herself. *A tie-in for DNA Guardian*
1. Arrival

**It's the tie-in you've all been waiting for and it takes place after "Hail, Hydra". I hope you guys like this and here we go...**

 ***I don't own Pokemon or Marvel***

* * *

I've been known by many names during my lifetime. Conqueror, tyrant, murderer, and nihilist. Fitting titles for one such as I, Thanos and I had travel from beyond the stars in search for an cosmic imbalance I had sensed from my base of operations. I've placed two trusted individuals in charge in my absence while I investigate and it was discomforting to learn that it was in the solar system where I was born.

I made careful note not to alert any of my brethren as I passed by Titan, one of Saturn's moons and my former home. I have built my ship Sanctuary with the latest technology in the known galaxy only slightly modified by me to aid me in various situations.

I activated my cloaking field around the ship to avoid Titan's radars and I made my way towards my destination. Interesting that this planet has certain value in the eyes of the Kree and the Skrulls. Their feeble-minded conflict is nothing compared to my vision, one that glorifies all that is death herself.

"Computer, perform a planet-wide scan on Terra."

"Scanning. Scanning." It droned. "Planetary scan complete. Population: 7.125 billion. Atmosphere: 78%, nitrogen. 21%, oxygen. Other gases, 1%."

"Is there any other information that are noteworthy?" I asked.

"There are lifeforms with latent genetic potential allowing them to manifest powers and those that have engineered or been experimented with in order to manifest powers."

"Show me."

The computer showed me images and video feed of costumed beings doing heroics and recently they had fended off an invasion that had technology that was beyond mine by comparison. The ship that once belonged to the one called Kang sat in orbit as if it was a trophy. Apparently some of them were in teams such as the Avengers, X-Men, and the Fantastic Four.

 _'Interesting, it seems Terra has formidable protectors.'_ I mused to myself. I stood up from my command chair and made my way to the transporter room. "Computer, prepare to send to me to the coordinates where the cosmic anomaly occurred." I stood still while on top of a circle panel.

"Acknowledged." it said and I felt my molecules being picked off and moved as I fade away from Sanctuary.

* * *

I found myself at a dock where sea-faring ships and cargo laid around. I was at what the inhabitants called New York City and where most of Terra or as they call it Earth's mightiest heroes resides. I wasn't concerned about possibly facing them in battle but it would be troublesome if I did especially with that hulking monster with them. I made my way towards the desired location which was nothing more than a burnt down warehouse.

I passed through the wreckage and I saw a hole leading down to a basement where I jumped down. A pile of wood was placed in front of me and my sensors had confirmed this was the source of the anomaly. The only question now was: what happened here?

"Computer, search through the planet's databases for any events that have occurred here."

"Analysis have shown that the Avengers had defeated two terrorist organizations here who were at war with each other. The Advanced Idea Mechanics a.k.a. A.I.M. and Hydra, an organization dated back to one of Terra's world wars."

"What was it those two were fighting for?" I asked.

"An object called the Cosmic Cube and had the ability to grant one's wish simply by touching it but was taken away after the battle." I smiled at the revelation of what I can do with such power. At long last, I now have the perfect gift to present to death and I am close to achieving it. Nothing will stop me from getting my prize and if these meager heroes dare to, I will simply crush them all under my heel.

* * *

 **I'll write around three more chapters and that'll be pretty much it. So what did you guys think, was it awesome or dull?**

 **Please review, fav, and follow and see ya later true believers!**


	2. Underworld

Chapter 2: Underworld

 _Titan, Moon of Saturn_

A young boy sat with his legs out front in the shade of a tree. The boy was different for he had purple skin, a deformed chin with lines, and the fact that he was bald. He wore a blue shirt and yellow pants for it was the only thing that he was comfortable with as it felt definitive.

"I've heard what you did to the other boys Thanos." said a man's voice.

"They were asking for it Father." The man who Thanos addressed as his father wore yellow robe-like clothing with green gloves and a cape. His face was matured enough to be of a man in his forties and had white hair.

"I'm not so sure of sending five people that are older than you to the hospital was asking for it. Their parents are asking for you to apologize to them."

Thanos turned to face his father with his mouth clenched in anger. "Why should I apologize to worthless beings such as them? They should be the ones apologizing to me for trying to test me."

A'lars sat next to his son. "How bad was it?" he asked his son.

Thanos turned his head away towards the skyline of a city that shone in gold. "They insulted me of my appearance and of Mother giving birth to yet another abomination."

A'lars nodded in understanding. "Very well, I shall see to it the other parents understand the situation and Thanos please try to control your anger next time." A'lars stood up and patted his son on the head smiling. "Go on home my son, your mother will need your help since she is pregnant." Thanos nodded and he walked away with his father watching over him.

* * *

"Hey buddy wake up!" My dream was interrupted by a human who worked on the ship I was traveling on. Ever since I have discovered about the Cosmic Cube, I decided to travel around this world to get an understanding of these humans before my attempt to get my prize. I have been to many places such as the self proclaimed mutant haven, Utopia where they welcomed me due to mistaking my appearance as a mutation like them.

I had the privilege of meeting their leader who called herself the Scarlet Witch and her reality warping powers could hinder my future plans but I played the fool and decided not to give away my alien nature.

I wore a white and gold hooded tunic robe with black pants instead of my usual wardrobe so I better blend in with the populace. A belt with pouches containing necessary equipment was wrapped around my waist. I stood up from my makeshift bed and placed the hood up shadowing my face.

"Have we reached our destination?" I asked as I followed the crewman.

"Sure we did but I have to say, what made you want to go to a place like Madripoor anyway?" I stayed silent at the human's question. "Okay whatever, just hope you know what you're getting yourself into mate."

I made it outside to the ship's deck and it was there that I saw it. A city divided in two where the rich and powerful lived in tall skyscrapers and the weak and poor lived in numerous run-downed buildings. It reminded me of a story my father told me when I was a boy about how our race once fought another race called the Deviants.

Eternals had god-like powers and were fair-looking while the Deviants were hideous but possess incredible technology. History would always repeat itself no matter the time or place in the universe.

I placed my hood over my face and proceeded my way towards the poorer districts. Wisps of white smoke occasionally got in my face but I paid no mind. The people wore disheveled clothes and laundry were being hung from the rooftops. The buildings were built with stone and looked cramp on the outside but were bigger on the inside.

A group of children played with a soccer ball in my path and one of them accidentally kicked it towards me. Before the ball could even reach me, I held my hand faster than a human's eye could see and stopped the ball with my telekinesis. The children were so shocked at my display their mouths dropped and eyes raised as high as they could possibly be.

I smiled and moved the ball back toward them where one took it back with his hands. I could feel them staring at me as I left the area and found myself in the rich section of Madripoor. There was a great difference now between the people who over here dressed lavishly and expensive sports cars driving in and out of the roads. I walked through the streets before making it into an alley where I hid behind a dumpster so no one could see me.

It appears that I was being watched the moment I came here when I peered from my hiding place and saw two men dressed in purple Mafia-styled suits with fedoras on their heads. They were talking to one another in hushed whispers and I listened in on them.

"...I don't understand why we have to find the guy in the first place."

"It's simple, boss man wants to see him. Says he looked suspicious and wants to meet him personally to see what's all the hullabaloo's about."

"I don't know he don't look normal to me."

"Ehh, probably a mutie or something no big deal."

Someone is anxious to meet me it would seems. I played out scenarios in my mind of what would happen if I met their leader, it could be a trap or an invitation. Whatever could happen, it does not matter for Thanos will triumph in every scenario. I came out from my hiding place and walked up to the men apparently scaring them when I made my presence unknown to them.

"I believe the appropriate term for this matter would be..." I lifted my hood up letting them see my face. "...Take me to your leader."

* * *

 **Uh oh, looks like the Maggia is getting involved in this and for those of you who don't know. The Maggia is an international crime organization similar to the Mafia but they used super villains to help them.**

 **Please review, follow, and fav and I'll see you later true believers!**


	3. First Encounters

Chapter 3: First Encounters

The two men led me into a tall glass windowed building where inside the lobby had marble plastered all round the room. Men wearing the same uniform as my escorts walked in and out. Some sat in chairs chatting with one another and others would occasionally glance at me before looking away. We went to the help desk where a woman with blonde hair and glasses was typing away on a computer.

"Hey Stacy." said one of the men.

Stacy looked up from the screen looking annoyed. "What is it Marco? If it's about asking me out on a date again, you can forget about it mister!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes on human affairs.

"No no it's not that Stacy! Just ring up to the boss and tell him we got the guy here."

Stacy looked at me and her eyes widened in shock. "He's a big one isn't he?" she said.

"You should see what he look like under that hood. Stuff will give ya nightmare for weeks." said Marco's partner. If I was younger, I would have crush his skull but I have matured enough to the point where petty insults don't affect me.

Stacy pressed a button and spoke into the microphone in front of her. "Mr. Nefaria, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Bring him up, we have much to discuss." A deep male voice answered back

Marco and his partner showed me the way to the elevator where we went inside and Marco pressed a button to the 50th floor. I internally adjusted my weight to a lighter scale so the elevator wouldn't be as slow as it went up. The elevator ranged indicating that we have made it and the doors opened revealing a desk and a chair turned facing away. I could see a hand holding a glass of champagne and Marco went up to the desk stopping and took his hat off.

"A-alright we got the guy here boss, anything else we can do for you?" he asked nervously.

"No that'll be all Marco, thank you." Marco and his partner went back to the elevator and closed the doors leaving me with their leader.

"Curious, how is it that someone like you finds himself here in this corner of the world?" Nefaria questioned me.

"What I do does not requires your attention boy." I barked back.

The chair turned around revealing a man in an 19th century black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. A red cape was wrapped around his back giving him a regal look. Black hair adorned his head and beard and I could sense ionic energy emanating from his body. An experiment it would seem that is similar to one I have studied by A.I.M. but was more successful.

"You call me boy, that certainly gives me the impression that you are older than I thought. Perhaps even older than that old war hero those Avengers have in their ranks." He drank from his glass before setting it down.

"What is it that you desire from me?" I asked.

"I hoped for a partnership of sorts with you."

"Really and if I should say no?"

"It is of no matter if you join or not, I am not foolish enough to force you. I can tell if my foes are greater than I can handle."

"You have wasted your time then, I shall take my leave." I began to walk away when he said something that piqued my interest.

"I had hope you would help free me M.O.D.O.C. of A.I.M. from one of S.H.I.E.l.D's facilities and if you are patient enough, you shall be rewarded."

I turned my head slightly and saw he was holding what I seek, the Cosmic Cube.

"Ah now you are interested. You see I have connections even in the most guarded organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D. and from what I've been informed, this can change reality itself and who could resist such temptation?"

"Your ambition is nothing more than childish needs. I search for far greater things than simple conquest." I walked closer to Nefaria. "I shall aid you but should you try anything against me and I will bathe this building in your blood." Nefaria showed no fear of my threat and simply smiled.

"Fair enough and you will be accompanied by my one of my trusted allies." A woman wearing a black and white catsuit and her face was covered by a golden mask walked in. "I would like to introduce to you Madame Masque, one of the most deadliest people on the planet and my daughter."

If only he knew that I had two daughters and one of them was the deadliest woman of the **galaxy.**

* * *

 **I would've gone on longer but this is better in my opinion.**

 **Please review, fav, and follow me and I'll see ya later true believers!**


	4. Marvelous

Chapter 4: Marvelous

 _Damocles, Kang the Conqueror's Warship_

Carol Danvers watched from the deck as she gazed at the stars.

 _'Where did I go wrong with my life?'_ she thought to herself. After somehow getting powers and learning that Lawson was really an alien, Carol decided that she had hit the highest point of her adult life. She wanted to go back to flying jets as soon as possible but life had a funny way of changing plans for her and now she's second in command of the Sentient World Observation and Response Department or S.W.O.R.D. for short.

"Earth to Danvers." said Agent Brand. Carol got out of her daze and turned to see a green haired woman wearing a S.W.O.R.D. uniform with her hair tied up in a knot and dark glasses covering her eyes.

"Oh sorry Agent Brand, I was just thinking that's all."

"Well you better get it together soon Danvers because we've got an assignment for you." They walked over to the main computer where it showed a strange cube-like ship on an holographic screen.

"Remember a week ago when _Damocles_ detected this spacecraft?" Brand asked.

"Yeah I remember every time we tried to send a scout over, some type of force field would stop them."

"And that gave us one clear indication of their intentions. They obviously don't want anyone snooping around in their business and another question: why are they here?"

"You don't think it's the Kree?" Carol questioned.

"No I don't think it's your alien boyfriend and his friends." Brand answered back.

Carol's cheeks began to blush red. "Now hold on a second! Me and Lawson weren't like that!"

"So why is your face red?"

Carol shook her head. "Anyways, what's the point?"

"Our guys down on Earth believes they have identified our extraterrestrial and I'm sending you in to detain it. You can consider this a test run for your abilities so suit up and get out there."

Carol saluted. "Got it." Carol got out an eye mask and placed it on her face and ran out the deck room.

Agent Brand saw a red and blue blur heading straight for Earth. _'Good luck.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 _The Vault_

I stood with my associate, Madame Masque on a cliff overlooking the prison. It would seem there are two entrances, the one in front obviously and a helipad. Running in the front would only serve a fool's errand leaving me with the helipad.

"How will we infiltrate this place?" She asked me.

"It would seem our only option is to take to the skies."

"Too bad our drop-off left before we even came up with that plan. M.O.D.O.C is said to have been imprisoned near the top of the building."

"Correct and I believe I may have the means of getting there. Computer, send in the Thanoscopter."

"Thanoscopter?" Madame Masque had avert her eyes away from the sudden blue light while I remain unfazed by it.

It was designed to seat two people and painted yellow. I had thought of putting my name in black on the tail but I considered the idea moronic to my standards.

"I like the color but I don't see how we're going to convince the guards of how terrifying this is."

I climbed inside and took over the controls. "I believe the term would be don't judge a book by its cover." She climbed inside as well and we took off to the skies making our way to the Vault.

We reached the helipad hovering a few feet from the ground. Guards wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms were running and aiming their weapons at us. "By the order of S.H.I.E.L.D, you are to turn your vehicle around and leave the premises."

"No one orders Thanos!" I yelled and that was what these pests wanted to hear before they started shooting like wild animals. I pressed a button creating a force field around the Thanoscopter.

"You may entertain yourself now." I said to Madame Masque. She must have smiled under that mask of hers and promptly jumped off. She landed in front of a guard and knee him in the gut causing him to fall over in pain. She grabbed the rifle from his hands and expertly got five people without missing a single shot. Impressive, for a human.

Those who were left tried to shoot back trying to avenge their fallen comrades but I put an end to it by pressing another button firing a missile at them. An explosion filled the deck and my associate almost was caught in it had not been for me blocking it with the force field. I landed the Thanoscopter and made my way towards the door with Madame Masque behind me.

I felt a hand grabbing on my foot. I looked down to see an injured man with his uniform torn. "...Nooo." He groaned out.

"Such heroic nonsense." Energy flow through my hand and I blasted his head, ending his pathetic life swiftly and painlessly. Alas Death, I have brought you yet another soul to know of your embrace.

"At least we survived the welcoming committee now we just need to break the V.I.P. out" said Madame Masque

"I shall be the one to free him from his bonds while you provide cover. Will that be sufficient enough for you?"

Madame Masque nodded in agreement. "Fine, at least I'll be able to get some exercise in." We went inside and found more guards trying to stop us but Madame Masque charged ahead to deal with them. I passed through many of the cells but none had who what I was searching for. I eventually found him when I looked out from a viewing glass in the hallway and there he was asleep inside a stasis pod it would seem. I shattered the glass and jumped down where I placed a box on the control panel where it easily bypassed the security that held M.O.D.O.C. in place.

The pod unlocked itself and M.O.D.O.C. groggily opened his eyes. "Ughhh... Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in the Vault and my associate and I are here to break you out." I answered.

"I see..." He said. "They would imprison me in the Vault again even after I have broken out before."

"Before I escort you out, you will tell me all that you know of the Cosmic Cube." This made him laugh at my request.

"I am M.O.D.O.C, I am designed only for conquest! Why should I give up the knowledge that can make me all powerful!? I am su-" I used my telekinesis to push him against the wall and I slowly began to crush him under the force I was putting in. I could hear metal creaking from his body and his legs were helplessly moving around.

"The only thing you are designed for is to submit under my will unless you think your pathetic life is better than the information that I seek. I suggest you hurry for all I need is to give it a little more pressure and you will die like the worm you are."

* * *

Carol wore a red and dark blue costume with a scarf around her neck fluttering in the wind. Black gloves and boots that went to her thighs and a yellow star symbol on her chest. She flew as fast as she could to the Vault since the unidentified alien was supposedly last seen. She saw flames going off the helipad and raced over to see what was going on. Fire fighters were busy trying to take out the fire and paramedics were helping injured S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

 _'If only I got here faster.'_

"Hey lady who are you?" said a man. Carol turned around to see a man dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.

"My name is Ms. Marvel and I'm here to help."

"A newbie huh and here I thought the Avengers would be the ones to come here."

"I'm an agent of S.W.O.R.D. and I'm sure you understand who we are."

"Oh you're the guys who deal with the alien stuff."

"Yeah and I need to know what happen here so I can catch whoever did this." The man led Carol to the security room where camera screens were showing different parts of the Vault and the numerous cells of super villians from Electro to Mister Hyde.

"You should've been here to see it. Madame Masque of all people was here kicking our butts along with the big guy she brought." A video feed showed Madame Masque taking down three armed agents but what really got Carol's attention was the one wearing the hood over his head.

"Have you I.D. her friend?"

"We did but nothing came up on the databases. So I'm guessing this is who you're looking for?"

"Pretty much." Carol nodded.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent typed in the computer and showed a map on the screen. "They took M.O.D.O.C with them and took off in a helicopter in this direction towards the Pacific Ocean. We assumed that they may have took him due to A.I.M.'s hand in the creation of the Cosmic Cube."

"I've read the report, hard to believe something like that could even exist."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment is trying to apprehend them but they have one heck of a fire fight on the Golden Gate Bridge. Normally we would allow the Avengers to handle this but for some reason we can't contact them."

"The way I see it, you look like you can handle yourself in a fight especially this kind of fight. So what do you say, you feel like busting some bad guys?" Carol smiled and her hands starting glowing with shining yellow energy.

"Just wait until they get a load of me."

* * *

 _Golden Gate Bridge_

I grow weary of these humans by the second. They are quite persistent ever since Madame Masque and I broke out this M.O.D.O.C. and now they have forced us to stand and fight. Madame Masque fired from behind a car using pistols while M.O.D.O.C despite the injuries I've wrought on him fired beams from his forehead. I lifted a car over my head and threw it at one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mandroids.

I heard something break the sound barrier and I turned to face a female human flying towards me. I braced myself for the attack and she landed a punch on my stomach with enough force to shatter the windows of nearby cars. Her strength was more than I anticipated as I fell down on one knee. But even with such strength, Thanos will triumph.

"My name is Ms. Marvel and I'm only going to say this once, withdraw from Earth and return the wanted fugitive."

"Thanos answers to no one!" I screamed and blasted her with an optic blast.

Golden energy instantly surrounded her and it absorbed the energy from my attack. She returned the energy back at me but I stopped it with another optic blast. "Masque, you will take M.O.D.O.C with you while I handle her."

"Fine by me, come on big head."

"I will not be ordered around as such." I glanced over at him making him frozen with fear. "But only for today, I will allow it for now."

They made it back to the Thanoscopter and promptly flied away from the scene. I looked back at my opponent and smiled. "Let us see how long you can entertain me before you bore me." I started to walk over to her.

"It'll be my pleasure." She let out a battle cry before flying over to me with her fists glowing in energy. She threw a punch at my face making it turn to the side and I strike back at her stomach. She keel over and I took it as an advantage by punching her down to the ground.

She gained a bruise on her cheek and tried to stand up only to fall on her knees. "Do you now see how futile it is to challenge me?" Her hands glowed and she blasted me away through a trailer.

"I'm not the type to give up so easily." She said. I got up and just when she was about to hit me, I reacted within nano seconds and grabbed her scarf where I twirled her around before slamming her into the bridge. The dust cleared and there I saw her lying in a small crater seemingly finished. I began to turn around but I was caught off guard when the one who called herself Ms. Marvel suddenly punched me as hard she could and I actually felt that.

I became dazed as she did a left jab then a right hook at my side. I tried to fight back but she dodged my attack and did an uppercut. I fell down to the bridge on my back and as I came out of my daze, she lunged towards me with her fist raised. I grabbed her hand and tightened my grip making her scream in pain. I backhand her and shot her with energy beams.

She tumbled around a bit before stopping herself. Her body was shaking as she pushed herself up. "Impressive display you put on but the time for games is over." I went over to her and picked her up by the neck.

"Did you truly believe that you can withstand the might of Thanos?"

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned me.

"I have come here in search of an object that has interested me and I won't let you or anyone else get in my way." I raised my fist ready to end her life but was interrupted when I heard a yell.

"It's clobberin' time!" I looked up to see a rock-like being dressed in blue shorts coming down from the sky. I released Ms. Marvel from my grip and braced myself but my vision was suddenly turn black by a sticky substance. I quickly took it off my face but by then, it was too late as I crashed down to the bridge floor by the being's impact. I blasted my attacker away before it could land another blow and rose up to see who it was. Why it was none then the Thing from the Fantastic Four and an unlikely ally was with him, Spider Man.

 _'No matter,'_ I thought to myself. _'They too shall fall like the rest.'_

* * *

 **I know I said there was only going to be four chapters but this was simply too big for me to finish like this. The next one will be the finale and I'll see you later true believers!**


	5. Spoils of War

**I'm back everyone and truly sorry for the long wait. Tumblr has a way of ensnaring me in its grasp and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Let's do this thing!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Spoils of War

Hi, my name is Peter Parker and also your friendly neighborhood... You know. Normally I would be doing my physics homework right now but guess who decided to take me along to go to San Francisco? Well if you guess the Thing from the Fantastic Four, then you're on the right track. He asked me to join him as support since a poker tournament was taking place there and I had to lie to Aunt May saying it was for a school trip.

"What's the matter Spidey? You look bummed out." said my "chaperone".

Thing and I were in a convertible and we must have been quite the sight because the people in the cars passing by us would give double looks at us. It also didn't make things better that I was wearing my costume which is a good thing since no one could take a picture of my real face.

"Why ask me when there were plenty of other superheroes for you to choose from? Don't the rest of the Fantastic Four usually come with you?" I asked.

"Well Reed and Suzy are off to see the doctor for something and Johnny is having a date with this girl he met. Her name was Crystal or something."

"That explains one thing but doesn't entirely answer my question." I said.

"Remember when I helped you take down Rhino and Sandman? I figure ya owe me for saving your keister back then and now you're paying it back." I couldn't honestly complain since Thing was a huge help but this was a little out of my comfort zone. Suddenly my spider-sense was going haywire and Thing could tell when he saw me frantically looking around.

"What's up webhead, trouble?"

"Yeah and it looks like we're just in time." I pointed in front of me. Debris was everywhere with cars on fires and people running away from whatever caused this disaster.

We both got of the car and made our way through Golden Gate Bridge and we saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to fire at a lady with a mask, some guy that looks like Purple Man's deformed but buff brother, and a giant floating head.

"What the heck's going!?" Thing asked one of the agents.

"We had a prison break at one of our facilities and we're trying to contain the situation." A car exploded nearby and clearly the situation wasn't as contained. I turned to see Mystery Lady and Mr. Potato Head get into a chopper with the words "Thanoscopter" near the tail rotor.

Wow... For some reason, my money is on Purple for naming it like that.

Suddenly I hear what sounded like the sound barrier breaking and all of a sudden, this lady comes flying in and the next thing I know she and the big guy were duking it out. It looked like she was winning for the moment after playing possum when he threw her down. But whoever this guy was, something tells me he was way more dangerous seeing how he was tossing her around like she was nothing.

The guy proceeded to pick her up and was about to end it until Thing jumped up in the air and said his trademark quote. I ran after him and shot a web fluid right at the guy's face giving Thing an opening to clobber him. I ran over to the lady and she had some pretty nasty bruises on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her in a soft tone. She groaned and turned her head to face me.

"W-who are you...?" She said.

"Name's Spider-Man and who are you supposed to be?" I answered.

"Ms. Marvel, what's happening?"

"Thing is taking care of that guy you were fighting just now." I checked over at the fight and it wasn't looking good. Thing was giving it everything he got but Purple was clearly dominating the fight.

 _'Why couldn't I've just said no when I had the chance?'_

* * *

 _ **Thanos**_

The more I fight, the more unwanted attention I attract. I have overstayed my welcome it would seem. The Thing has quite a unique fighting style that mix both wrestling, boxing, and surprisingly jujitsu. But one thing I was concerned with was this unbreakable will that he has. No matter how many times I hit him down on the ground, the Thing kept rising up to face me again.

"Why continue fighting the inevitable when we both know who will be the victor here?" I said.

"Eh, go write a speech about it somewhere else ya mook." The Thing answered while delivering a punch on my chest. His strength was almost as high as my previous opponent though he had a refined touch to it as if he had been fighting since at a young age. I felt something pull me back and I turned to see Spider-Man holding on to me web-fluids with his hands. When I turn back, Ms. Marvel and Thing charged at me and both punched me to the ground.

"Enough!" I yelled and blasted both of them away with energy beams. I grabbed one of the web-fluids from my back easily pulling Spider Man towards me. Once he was close enough, I elbowed him and heard his rib cage break under the force of my blow. He groaned a pitiful sound as he laid on the ground clutching his chest in pain. Ms. Marvel and Thing were about to attack me again until I placed my foot on Spider Man's head.

"If you value his life, I would ask you to stop this farce of a battle before I send this child into the dark abyss."

I wasn't even applying my full strength and yet I began to hear the slightest sound of his skull breaking.

"And what makes ya think you want to bargain right now after our brawl?" said the Thing.

"I am the one with the hostage. Choose your next actions **wisely."** I gave more emphasis on the last word because I wouldn't tolerated these meager humans any longer. Thing was about to run towards me but Ms. Marvel stopped him with her hand on his shoulder silently shaking her head.

"It's not worth it." She said and Thing slumped in defeat.

I smiled mockingly. "Good. Now that we're on civilized terms, here is your hostage." I tossed Spider Man towards them and Ms. Marvel caught him before he hit the ground. Before they could even act, I pressed a button teleporting myself away from the battle. How predictable these humans are with their compassion for others. I found myself inside the Thanoscopter ignoring the looks of my passengers inside and sat quietly as we flew over the ocean.

* * *

 ** _Spider Man_**

"Ughhh..." was the first thing I said as I came to. Light suddenly glared in my eyes making me cover my face. As my vision started to focus, I realized I'm in a hospital room and I'm out of my costume. Instead I'm wearing a cast over my chest and wearing green hospital pants.

"What happened to me?" I asked while rubbing my head.

"You're back in Queens web head." The Thing was standing against the wall beside me along with Ms. Marvel. "You took a nasty blow Spidey, I mean four ribs broken like a twig."

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"His name is Thanos and from we can gather, he's not exactly around from this planet." Ms. Marvel answered me.

"Are you saying the reason that I'm in the hospital is because I got owned by an purple skinned alien who has Hulk-like strength?"

"Hmm, yeah that pretty much sums it all up." She smiled as I laid back down on the bed but I sprang back up realizing I was still out of costume.

"Relax Peter Parker, your secret is safe with us." Ms Marvel tried to calm me down with her hands up.

"By the way, your Aunt May is coming to see you soon and we have to leave do what we need to do." She continued. "Get well soon and thanks for the help." She flew out the window leaving me and Thing alone.

"I've gotta join with the rest of my team anyhow and when you get out of this joint, I'm taking you to a real poker tournament!" He left the room and I closed my eyes because I was exhausted from today.

Hopefully Aunt May brings something good for me and Jameson would probably start writing something about me in the morning when I wake up.

* * *

 _ **Thanos**_

 _Madripoor_

I have returned with M.O.D.O.C. and Nefaria was quite pleased with himself. Madame Masque was by his side with her arms behind her but I knew she was hiding weapons and was ready for any sign of trouble.

"Excellent my friend, you have brought the one will now make my plans come into fruition."

"Indeed but I'm afraid that our agreement is not valid anymore."

Nefaria stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes at me. "And what makes you think you could say that?" I smiled a wicked grin.

"M.O.D.O.C., if you could kindly please restrain Madame Masque." He did what I asked and fired a beam at her causing her to fly across the room and crashing against the wall. She fell to the floor not moving a muscle and Nefaria became furious at the sight.

"Fools, you dare try to defy me!?" He was about to attack me when I took out a small handheld device and pressed a button. I made sure that the implants placed within my ears filter out the sonic frequency it was emitting. Nefaria started to become pale and his body locked in place while his blood vessels started popping up near his face.

"You can thank Anthony Stark or as you refer him as Iron Man for inventing such a useful and profitable tool. A shame that he has quit manufacturing weapons for the sake of peace and heroics." I walked over to Nefaria and searched his desk until I found a safe hidden inside a cabinet. Using my enhanced vision, I looked inside the contents of the safe and found the empty shell that was the Cosmic Cube. I ripped out the little door of the safe and fetched the Cube. Nefaria's eyes could still move around and it was there that I saw anger directed at me.

"You should've known not to trust me. It was your gullible nature betrayed you in the end. Your kind's ignorance of their actions and the consequences that comes after it is what I enjoyed most since my visit here."

"Master." said M.O.D.O.C. After my "interrogation" with him at the Vault, M.O.D.O.C. had agreed to tell me the secrets of the Cosmic Cube in exchange for his life with the addition of him being a servant to me until his usefulness has ended.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have hacked into the building's security systems and learned they are sending men up here on the elevator." I turned to face Nefaria and noticed there was a button underneath his desk.

"So it would seem in the confusion, our mutual friend here decided to send for help. Very well M.O.D.O.C., let us leave this backwater planet. Computer, beam up two to the Sanctuary _._ "

Finally, I am back in the comfort of my ship and I snapped my fingers making a metal container surround me changing my wardrobe to my previous one before my travels. I walked over to the controls and began plotting the course back to the base while M.O.D.O.C. floated behind me.

"Now that we have the Cosmic Cube, what is to be done now?" I sat down on my command chair.

"We shall hide in the shadows for now, not attracting any more attention than we already have on Earth."

"I should inform you that the process of making another Cosmic Cube will be long and tedious at best." said M.O.D.O.C.

"It is of no matter, I can greatly reduce the time required with the equipment I possessed and my superior intelligence."

"What about those that will try to stop you?"

"Then they shall know why I am feared throughout the universe."

Soon Death, soon I shall be worthy of your love. For I, Thanos will be triumphant.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading you guys and I'll see you true believers on DNA Guardian.**

 **Excelsior!**


End file.
